


Sleepovers and What They Mean to a Supreme Leader

by LavenderMilk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Opening Up, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Sexuality Crisis, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMilk/pseuds/LavenderMilk
Summary: Kokichi is the class's masked mystery. Shuichi is the curious detective who wants to figure him out.This is a story about two boys wanting to become close to one another the trust that comes with that.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

The faint clicking of Shuichi's TV being turned on was barely picked up by his groggy self as he heard the still unfamiliar, “Rise and Shine Ursine!” “Mmn,” he groaned, turning around face first and letting gravity pull his sleep clouded mind on the pillow beneath it. _Every Night,_ he spoke in his head, _I think that this is all one big, weird dream. But then I wake up in this strange abandoned school, where a mechanical bear has forced us on some dating show? It makes no sense. Starting today, this is my third day here...I wonder if anything will change in the next week of us being locked up. Will I actually manage to date someone? Probably not, I don't really see a reason someone would want to be with me._

Shuichi groaned again at his own self-deprecation and vaguely remembered that he needed to get dressed and meet everyone in the dining hall for breakfast. He quickly put on his pinstripe jacket and pants that very much matched his aesthetic and walked out his door… just to see Kokichi coming down the stairs. 

Kokichi stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at Shuichi before sprinting full speed towards the detective with a huge gaping smile on his face. "AhHhh,” Shuichi reflexively stepped back when Kokichi got close and put his arms up to protect himself. That was all futile though because the Ultimate Supreme leader stopped just before crashing into him.

“HA did you really think I was gonna shove you down? Where would the fun in that be if you saw me? Obviously I would do it from behind so then I could _really_ surprise you,” he spoke with a teasing tone. “Buuut that’s a lie. I would _never_ hurt my beloved Shuichi.” His face suddenly turned into a pout as tears began to brim at the corners of his eyes. Shuichi swears that his title should have been the Ultimate Actor. “That could've been a lie though to detective!” His face quickly turned back to its normal grin.

Shuichi, still trying to gather himself, sighed, “Kokichi, please...it's too early for this.” A look of shock came over the shorter one’s face. 

“Too early?! It's never too early for lies and games! Well at least for me anyways,” he cheerfully put his hands behind his head. “Welp— see you in the dining hall Shuichi! I’m gonna go see what mom made,” he exclaimed before sprinting out the doors. _Mom? Ah, he must mean Kirumi._

Shuichi didn't really know how he felt about their group’s troublemaker. He seemed too childish to do any _real_ harm but Shuichi couldn't shake the thought that there was something he was hiding. On top of that, Shuichi still couldn't figure out his reason for his lying or his lies in general. The detective wasn't really bothered by Kokichi unlike some most of his classmates. He was actually quite intrigued by him. He felt drawn to him— like another mystery he wants to solve. It seemed as if Kokichi was interested in Shuichi too what with how the leader's always bothering him and asking him questions. _Interested in me? I'm… really not interesting, so why does he like to go to me of all people?_

Shuichi rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache trying to understand him. Snapping out of his thoughts he made his way out of the building and towards the dining hall.

——

“Good morning Shuichi,” Kaede said enthusiastically as said person walked into the dining hall. 

“Ah good morning,” he said, taking his seat next to her and seeing his plate of food already there. Everyone was already sitting down and conversing— unless you were Kokichi who was currently bugging Kiibo to "eat the food that mom worked _sooo_ hard to make," knowing full well Kiibo wasn't able to eat.

The seating arrangement had Shuichi in the middle seat, front row of the table with Kaede and Kiibo next to him, and Kokichi’s seat right across from his. His friend Kaito sat on the opposite side towards the left end next to Maki. 

“Yo Shuichi!” Katio waved to him as his voice boomed through the room drawing the attention of some people, "Did ya sleep well?” Shuichi opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted.

“Are you always this loud?" Maki asked, clearly annoyed.

“What?” he asked defensively, “My grandma always told me that a happy morning leads to a happy day,” he said with his iconic smile.

Just before Maki could respond to Kaito's line, Shuichi answered the question, “Uh kind of? Coming here has made falling asleep kinda hard,” He laughed nervously. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Shuichi saw Kokichi leap to his feet. “ _You're_ having trouble falling asleep?” His sudden voice made everyone's eyes turn to him. Shuichi wasn't surprised he butted himself into the conversation; he did that often with most things. “try being _me_ !” His thumb pointed to his chest. “I can bet you 1 billion dollars that I have it worse than any of _you_ guys!" He smirked, but his eyes seemed to convey a different emotion than the one his upturned mouth was. 

Shuichi furrowed his brows and put a hand over his mouth, mind quickly going into detective mode. _Why...would he say that? Does he want us to pity him? Does he just want attention again? He must have said that for some reason...but this is Kokichi, he has to be lying...right?_

Shuichi's taxi of thought was very rudely swerved off the road by Tenko yelling from across the table: “Shut up you degenerate male!”

“Yea Kokichi, everyone one knows you're lying,” Kaito crossed his arms and looked unamused at the liar.

Shuichi observed as a few other members of the group ridiculed Kokichi and again dismissed what he was saying as a lie. The sharp-eyed teenager watched Kokichi scoff and mutter something under his breath as he sat down. The tension in the room dissipated once Kokichi had gone silent and everyone picked up their conversations from before. Shuichi took this moment to look up at Kokichi and, subsequently, into his purple orbs. 

His eyes were the sun to an entrancing lilac sunset that had descended beyond the mountains, leaving behind a dark shade of indigo. It must be a powerful mountain too to be able to dim the liveliness of Kokichi Ouma...well on the inside at least. But it's not like Shuichi looked into his eyes every day or anything like that! Of course not. He was probably just imagining things anyways. _Yea, it's probably just the lightning_ , he thought to himself. But before Shuichi could ponder upon it more, the pupils of those eyes met his. _Oh shit._

There was a split second where Kokichi’s eyes lidded and his mouth curved into a twisted smile. _No no please don't say anyth- “_ Aww is Shumai worried about lil ol me,” He looked at him with a taunting pout. Shuichi could feel the blood rush to his face as people glanced at him, and then towards Kokichi. “It's so nice that _someone_ here cares about me.” Again with all the attention on him he quickly shoveled his food in his mouth and stood up again, “But that's a lie,” his voice became muffled with food. 

“Hasn't anyone told you not to talk with your mouth full,” Himkio said with disgust in her voice.

Kokichi, who had decided to ignore Himiko, swallowed his food and finished his sentence, “I don’t need anyone to care or worry about me. I _am_ the supreme leader of evil y’know, so someone as high up as me has to be independent,” he declared. After a moment of silence Kokichi took a quick glance at their class before announcing that he had, "extremely important business to attend to," and, with his signature laugh, he quickly took his leave out the back door.

Silence. The air in the room hung heavy with confusion as the students looked around in a collective _what the hell was that._ Fortunately though, Kaito spoke up and cut through the heavy curtain of air, that still blanketed the room. Although maybe not in the best way.

“God he pisses me off.”

Kiibo spoke up, “I agree, it is hard to understand the true meaning of his words if he is never honest.”

“Gonta want Kokichi to stop lying too, “ he looked down solemnly. “Gonta just want to be friends with everyone...” Kaede and Kirumi quickly went to reassure Gonta.

“Stupid Cuckichi…" Miu forcefully blew air out of her nose in annoyance.

And that's when others piped in too, complaining about Kokichi right behind his back. Complaining about the way he acted, his lies. Yup, pretty much everyone was complaining or at least making a negative comment...well except for Shuichi. He hated gossip. And he found it especially wrong that they were all talking about Kokichi as if he were a thorn in their side. _Sure he isn't the nicest but this is borderline bullying._ Shuichi frowned as he heard more comments. _He's obviously so much more than the lies he tells...am I the only one who sees that?_ He sighed. Hearing them talk trash about Kokichi wasn't something he really wanted to stick around for so he got up, thanked Kirumi for the food and made his way to the double doors when, "Hey Shuichi, where are you going," Kaede noticed him before he walked out.

He didn't want to tell them the real reason why— He was too nervous about what they might think of him. "Oh um, I was just gonna go read at the library." He didn't actually know where he was gonna go when he left but it looks like he just made plans for himself. 

"Oh ok, well have fun reading," she said with a sweet smile. 

Shuichi smiled and made his way to the library.

——

He couldn't concentrate. The book he picked while sitting in one of the aisles made no sense as the thoughts in his head swam loudly like sharks in the ocean— eating the words right off the page making it unreadable. Shuichi groaned and put the book down. He honestly felt guilty for not standing up for Kokichi. Usually the liar was fine when people offended him straight to his face (he’d always come up with an insult back), but hearing the things they were saying about him…

_Why...am I so worried about this? It's just about Kokichi._

He covered his face with his hands. _Why am I thinking about this so much? Thinking about *him* so much. Why do I care what the others were saying?_

_...Why do I feel like this?_

The detective groaned again and moved his hands from his face to his knees and hobbled up into a stand. He didn't really feel like working through his emotions right now so he needed something else to do. _Yea, a distraction I guess._ So that’s exactly what he did.

Shuichi hung out with Kaito and Kaede for a bit, talked to a few of the others, but mostly did another investigation of the school. He really wanted to find another way out then besides the way that Monokuma told them. Sadly though, he found nothing, and by the time he was done, it had just turned 10 o’clock, courtesy of the night time announcement. But hey, at least his plan worked and he had forgotten all about Kokichi. That is until he walked into the dorm building. 

He felt his eyes shift subconsciously and land on Kokichi’s dorm room door. His breath caught just before it made it to his lungs. Suddenly he was brought back to his memories of breakfast this morning. _When he said he was having trouble sleeping...he was lying, right? Hmm...there’s really no telling with Kokichi. Well even if he was I think he’d be able to handle it. There *are* melatonin pills in the warehouse. Yea he probably just wanted attention again. That’s all. He’s fine._ Shuichi reassured himself before unlocking his room and going inside. 

Kokichi was not fine.

He was pretty far from it.

Kokichi was currently lying sideways on his bed. The sound of his deep sighs and occasional shuffling of the blanket were the only sounds permeating the otherwise quiet room. His eyes closed as his heart sank deeper and deeper like an anchor slowly making its descent towards the dark ocean. You would think someone like Kokichi wouldn't have a care in the world...but that's a lie. He was lonely. Extremely lonely. No one understood the real him. 

But that’s nobody's fault but his own because putting on a mask doesn't exactly help. But how could he just be honest around these people? How could he trust them? Trust is meant to be gained— something he learned at a young age. Sadly having trust issues makes you lonely and kinda sad. He took in another deep breath trying to calm his mind and the depressing thoughts within it but it was becoming increasingly obvious that he was getting more and more miserable the longer he was isolated. 

"I can't do this," he whispered. "N-no I...I needa do something. I hate this feeling like this, it sucks."

That's when a brilliant idea popped into his head. _Perfect._ He threw himself off his bed, walked out of his room, (making sure to lock his door) and walked over to Shuichi's door. He rang the doorbell and quietly hoped that he was still awake. 

_*click*_

A bleary-eyed Shuichi opened the door and a look of confusion quickly came over his face once he saw who exactly was standing there.

"K-Kokichi what are you doing here?" His voice was groggy.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Kokichi asked innocently. "Obviously I'm here for the sleepover we planned! Wait. Don't tell me you forgot about our sleepover?! WAHHH SHUMAI IS SO MEAN!"

Shuichi's eyes widened at the fake tears before he processed just what Kokichi had said.

"Wait sleepover? I never made any plans like that!" He accused.

"Ah you're right detective!" His tears immediately stopped. "But since I'm already here let’s just have a sleepover anyways. Pretty pleeease! We can have a pillow fight and braid each other’s hair, and talk about the boys we like," he voiced the last activity in a deeper tone. 

"W-what!" 

"Neeheehee juust kidding that stuffs too boring," he looked at his nails, "or maybe not! I'm fine with whatever my beloved wants to do."

Shuichi groaned from how Kokichi jumped from emotion to emotion so easily. It's hard to keep up with.

"U-um." Shuichi thought for a second. _He has to have a reason for doing this...maybe I should let him in?_ Shuichi knew how much of a bad idea this was but that didn't stop him from saying, "fine Kokichi, you can come in."

The leader had a look of astonishment in his eyes. "Really! Nice! I wasn't expecting that…," he slightly trailed off at the end before he pushed past Shuichi and into his room. _What have I done_ , Shuichi thought as he locked up his door. 

"Oh Shuichi has such a cool room!" Kokichi spoke as he looked around.

Shuichi observed his room as well. It really wasn't anything special. He hasn't decorated it with anything. He liked it that way though. The minimalistic look was his style.

"Um you're lying right?"

Kokichi turned to him. "Yup your room is pretty boring but it suits you. Oh and before you go all crazy, no. You're not boring. In fact, I find Shuichi super intriguing!"

"Is that another lie?"

Kokichi flopped himself on Shuichi's bed. "Hmm, that's for you to figure out," he said with a smile.

Shuichi sighed before he sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Kokichi get under the covers and wiggle a little to get comfortable. "Wait...are you expecting to sleep with me?" Shuichi immediately regretted his choice of words for when Kokichi heard them, he smirked and was already preparing a sentence that would embarrass the hell out of the blue-haired boy.

"Ooo yea that's actually why I came here to tell ya the truth. I was just soooo horny and I couldn't control myself." He gave him a sultry look before he pursed his lips, stifling his laughter.

Shuichi flushed bright red. "Y-you know that's not what I meant!"

"Neeheehee I know I know I just love seeing you flustered." That comment did nothing to help the blush that was covering the detective’s face. "But yea this _is_ a sleepover so we gotta sleep next to each other," he explained patting the side next to him.

_There's really no way I'm getting out of this one huh?_ "Ok fine, I'll sleep next to you just...don't do anything weird."

Kokichi smiled softly and giggled, "ok."

Shuichi sighed and got under the covers, flipping the lamp switch off. _Ok, this is ok. See everything is fi-_ Shuichi froze up as he felt a pair of arms enclose around him as Kokichi cuddled close. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god._ His body became stiff as a board. 

"It’s rude to not cuddle back y'know," Kokichi mumbled after a few seconds.

Shuichi's brain had now gone on autopilot from shock and he couldn't stop himself from following Kokichi's order. He wrapped his arms around the other as well. Kokichi smiled, feeling the warmth of the other’s body through his clothes and warm up his previously cold thoughts.

"Welp, g'night Shuichi. You better sleep with one eye open though," he giggled sleepily before shutting his eyes and drifting peacefully. 

Shuichi froze again before guessing that it was probably another lie. He looked down at the boy below him and relaxed. His face was calm and content which is something Shuichi's never really seen from him. There was no mischief— just his serene face that was sadly barely visible in the dark. And as Shuichi himself felt his eyes draw to a close, one last thought entered his mind.

_I...I want to know...the real Kokichi. I'm going to figure him out..._


	2. Chapter 2

_“Rise and shine Ursine!”_

The morning announcement echoed through the dorm room; the obnoxiously high pitched voices waking up Shuichi in irritation. The detective tossed his head to the side and groaned. He went to sit up but something was trapping him. He could feel a heavy pressure on his chest. “Mhn...huh?” His eyes fluttered open but instead of normally meeting the drab color of his ceiling, he was met with violet. 

“Good morning Shuichi!”

“BWAH!” Shuichi’s eyes shot open and jerked his body upwards out of surprise–

* _Thunk*_

–making his forehead collide with the one right above him.

Kokichi lurched his torso upwards so he was sitting on Shuichi's hips. His hands clutching on top of his forehead. And of course, being the drama queen that he is, tears started to brim at his eyes. 

“Ow ow ow _ow_! Shuichi why would you do that?! You’re supposed to sit up after I move y’know.” Kokichi continued to rub at his forehead.

“Ah I’m sorry but...you shouldn't even be doing things like that Kokichi.” Shuchi sat up a bit and rubbed his forehead a little as well. He blushed slightly from the compromising position that they were in.

The tears from the leader immediately dried up, “Mmm whaddya mean things like that?” His index finger lightly touched his bottom lip.

“I-I mean...those childish things you do!”

The statement, which Kokichi decided to ignore, made his face drop all emotion. 

“By the way Shumai, do you really wait for the announcement to wake you up? I thought you hated being here.”

"Huh?...” _Where did that come from…_ “I do hate being here...” 

“Wellll then why do you absorb yourself in those stupid robots and this stupid school. You’d think you’d wake up early so you wouldn't have to hear their dumb voices.” He raised his hand up to check out his nails. 

Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows. _I...never thought about it that way…_ But before he could think of a response, the earnest tone was quickly diminished by none other than the purple-haired boy, whose face had changed quicker than day into a wide smile. 

“Speaking of waking up early, _you’ve_ made me wake up late," he poked Shuichi's chest for emphasis, "so I'm gonna head to the dining hall before mom thinks I died or something.” He climbed off Shuichi and swung open his door, leaving in a way that oozed the word attitude, but not before adding, “Oh you could probably be a little late though, since everyone knows you sleep like a log,” then stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner.

Shuichi jumped a little when the door slammed, shaking the room along with his pounding heart. But he soon realized that his heart wasn’t vibrating from the door, it was from Kokichi himself. 

——

After Kokichi’s remark, Shuichi was suddenly determined to rush out so he quickly put on his outfit and jogged all the way to the dining hall. 

Breakfast was normal as usual. There was the usual chatter that was made up of unnecessary sexual comments, facts about bugs, and a new music piece that someone started practicing. Well...their chatter really isn't considered normal but there was something off today, something slightly different that nobody else noticed. And that thing was Kokichi. He kept looking up at Shuichi, giving him weird smiles that made his chest tighten up; and he kept trying to play footsies too (which Shuichi was _not_ going to participate in). _Gosh, now he's acting all weird...I shouldn't have let him sleepover last night._

Breakfast was quickly over and just as quickly, the ultimate supreme leader skipped over to the taller boy. 

"Heyyy Shuichi! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today!"

_...what?_

"Uhh why do you want to hang out with me?" Shuichi drew in his eyebrows a bit.

Kokichi huffed, "Jeez Shuichi can't I just hang out with my favorite person?" His bottom lip pursed out into a pout.

_Favorite person? That has to be a lie._ "Hmm well…" _This might not be a bad idea though. Maybe I'll be able to uncover some truths about him. Well, I highly doubt it but still… "_ I'm not busy so I guess—"

"Shuichi!"

Kiibo came up from behind the detective to get his attention, “I was wondering if I would be able to spend time with you today. If it is ok I would like for you to critique me on my singing skills.”

Shuichi froze. He really didn’t want to let Kiibo down but—

“You?! Sing?! HA that’s funny robots can’t sing!” Kokichi interjected with an on-brand robophobic remark. 

Kiibo’s expression turned from shock then crashed into anger. “Why?— Yes I can!” He pointed his finger at the perpetrator defensively, “I have been practicing so I can fulfill my dream of becoming a popstar!”

“Sure practicing your autotune since that's the closest you’ll ever come to singing keeboyyy.”

“Whaa?—” Kiibo gasped and if he had blood, he would surely be red with anger. The robot scoffed before taking Shuichi’s hand and leading him out of the dining hall, “Come on Shuichi, let's get away from him so he doesn't make anymore offenseful comments.”

Once they walked out Kiibo let go of Shuichi’s hand and started to lead him through the hall.

The detective realized they just abandoned Kokichi and he sucked in a breath. “Kiibo...uh I was actually going to hang out with Kokichi today…” He gave an awkward smile.

The robot stopped in his tracks and turned to Shuichi in confusion, “You were?... Why would you choose to spend time with someone like him? He's nothing but trouble you know.”

Shuichi sighed. There it was again. Those comments about Kokichi. About how he’s a brat and an asshole and “nothing but trouble”. _There’s more to him. I know it. I just need to gather evidence to prove it. Ah...but I guess I should just help Kiibo right now. I’ll find time for Kokichi later._

“I guess so…,” Shuichi figured it would just be easier to agree then start an argument.

“I'm glad you understand,” was all Kiibo said before he started leading him to the courtyard.

——

This was a disaster. Shuichi should have never agreed to this. He hated confrontation and he hated being rude but...Kiibo could not sing. Instead of sounding like autotune as Kokichi had said, it sounded more like a scratched CD was put into a computer and started making screeching terrifying nightmare noises unachievable by man. Shuichi could feel his anxiety spike, his fight or flight reflex had been initiated and _oh god I think I'm gonna throw up!_ Luckily, Kiibo had _finally_ stopped after god knows how long since Shuichi was trying to not pay attention.

Kiibo put his hands on his hips with his chin slightly up. “So, how was it? Do you think my dream of becoming a popstar is possible?” The smile on his face made Shuichi seriously consider what he was about to say.

Shuichi took a deep breath and solemnly decided he had to tell the truth, “Kiibo...please, don't ever sing again.”

“What?! Was it that bad?” His proud pose quickly deflated.

“Well...yes. But...maybe you can go to Miu and she can upgrade you to uh sound more...appealing?”

“UPGRADE?!” _Oh no maybe I choose the wrong word._

Kiibo looked about ready to self destruct when a certain someone had just happened to drop by.

“Hi Shumai! Hi Keeboy!”

Yup, the Ultimate Supreme Leader of all people.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Kiibo said with leftover anger from being mad at Shuichi.

“Hey don't be all mad at me! I'm just here to rescue Shuichi! I thought I heard a dying cat out here but it turned out to be you. Did you blow a circuit or something?”

“GAh I cannot deal with this right now!” was all Kiibo said before storming off to his dorm room.

“Jeez, what’s his problem?”

They both watched him stomp away before Shuichi turned his attention to the shorter boy, “Kokichi, why did you come here?” 

Kokichi looked up at him. “Well I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to rescue you! And that dumb robot stole you from me so I stole you back! I am a Phantom thief you know.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes. “Ok, so you wanna hang out. Did you have anything planned?”

Kokichi smirked, “Of course! We're gonna...drumroll please...” Kokichi started making drumroll noises with his mouth and pretending to hit drums with his fingers, “play a card game!”

“Oh?”

“Yup! It’ll be fun.” He gave Shuichi an innocent smile.

_...This definitely won’t be just a card game._

While walking to the library Kokichi was blathering on about his organization and how they must always have 3 square meals and tea breaks so that they have enough energy for their heists.

“—so anyways that’s why my organization has the best dictator,” Kokichi concluded as they walked into the book-filled room.

Shuichi sat down in one of the little aisles,” I thought you were a supreme leader,” he joked.

Kokichi waved his hand as he sat down across from him, “Eh same thing.”

From out of his pocket Kokichi pulled out a deck of cards, surprisingly not branded with Monokuma’s face.

“So,” Kokichi started as he pulled the cards out of their box, “have you ever played blackjack?”

_Blackjack..._ Shuichi was brought back to his childhood when his uncle taught him how to play. They only played it together a few times because his uncle was usually busy.

“Yea me and my uncle used to play that sometimes but...it's been a while.”

Kokichi hummed thoughtfully and briefly explained the rules to him before crowning himself as the dealer and dealt the cards. “Oh I forgot to mention,” Kokichi piped up, “we’re playing my version of the game so there’s one extra rule. The loser...gets killed!” 

Shuichi’s head shot up like a bullet, “W-what! You can’t be serious!” Shuichi was starting to think agreeing to this was a bad idea.

“Oh I’m totes serious. So, you still willing to play this death game?”

Shuchi audibly gulped. Every fiber of his being was telling him to leave but if he left, he’d lose his chance to solve the mystery of Kokichi Ouma. That intriguing little liar who kept pulling Shuichi in farther and farther. He took a deep breath.

“I’ll—I’ll play.”

A quick look of surprise came across Kokichi’s face but quickly changed into mischief. 

“Cool! Alright, look at your cards.”

They picked up their cards. Kokichi stared at his for a second before picking up another one. _He must be cutting it close to 21 now if he has 3 cards._

Shuichi looked at his.

19.

_Wow._ He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten that close before.

“Do you want another card?” Shuichi obviously refused.

“Ok then reveal your cards!” Kokichi announced it like a game show host as both boys put their cards down. Shuichi looked at Kokichi’s cards. _No fucking way._ What was revealed could only be a product of extreme luck

20.

Shuichi’s jaw dropped. 

“Ooo looks like I won that round. Hey is best out of three ok?”

Shuichi still had to take a second to regain his composure. “U-uh yea.”

Kokichi stacked the cards in the discard pile and dealt out the new ones. Shuichi picked up both cards, feeling the weight and the pressure emanating from them.

15.

Shuichi bit his lip and looked up at Kokichi. He had three cards again...and was making a stupid smug face. _Crap...if I pick up another card now it'll really be cutting it close but...if he's serious about taking my life…_

"I’ll take one more."

"Oh we have a little risk taker here. Ok fine by me."

Shuichi's fingertips brushed against the edge of the upside-down card that was placed in front of him. He hoped in his mind that if he thought of a low number, then maybe that's what'll appear. Ha like Schrodinger’s card. 

His thumb caught the bottom as he slowly lifted it up for his yellow-gray eyes to see.

A three.

_Oh thank god...but hopefully Kokichi has a lower number…_

Kokichi asked if he was satisfied and Shuichi nodded. Again, like deju vu, Shuichi was asked to put his cards down. And he saw...

"Aww man you beat me," Kokichi pouted. He had gone over by just one. "Now the score is tied though so you better be smart about this round Shuichi! If you wanna walk away with your life that is," his face took on a dark aura and his eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

Shuichi nodded, too scared that his voice would crack if he answered verbally. Kokichi dealt the cards. This time Shuichi got the best hand he could get. A perfect 21. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He watched Kokichi stare at his cards before picking up one more and asking if Shuichi wanted another card.

Shuichi shook his head no and Kokichi piped up, "Ooo I'm shaking now, you're obviously very confident in your cards huh. Just kidding as a supreme leader I feel no fear in such trivial matters. Well if your so confident detective let's put our cards down in 3, 2, 1!"

Shuichi placed his cards down hard. He knew he'd won. But the moment he saw Kokichi's cards, he could feel his heart stop. 

They tied. At 21. 

Shuichi could help his outburst, "H-how?!" And what did this mean? Was he safe? Did he lose or win?

"Wow well that's lucky," Kokichi looked at his cards, then Shuichi's, then back at his, "well since we tied then that means we both win! No one dies." Kokichi smiled.

"But how did you do that? You must have cheated." Shuichi accused, not believing him.

Kokichi feigned betrayal in the form of a gasp, "I can't believe you'd think I'd do that! I may be a liar but I'm not a cheater."

_Don’t those fall under the same category? Ugh that’s not the issue here. There’s no way he didn’t plan this. But what if it really was just chance?_

“Welp, that was pretty fun Shuichi,” Kokichi said as he hopped up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an astronaut to bother.” And with that, the purple-haired boy fled the room.

“Kokichi wait!” Shuichi reached for Kokichi with his right hand even though he was half away out the door. He scrambled on to his feet so he could catch up with him. _He can’t just leave yet!_

Shuichi shoved the door open only to see the heel of his little purple shoe disappear up the second flight of stairs.

Now on a mission, he bolted up the stairs, chasing after the little liar. "Kokichi!" He chased him into the hallway and shouted, "please I just wanna talk!"

As those words left his lips Kokichi stopped, turned around, and made eye contact. The light coming in through the window perfectly illuminated his features and Shuichi was once again forced to look into those purple eyes. Those eyes that looked a bit more lively than yesterday’s. 

"Yes, what is it my beloved?"

Shuichi paused a bit to catch his breath. "Why...why did you save me? Why did you lie back there to save me?"

Kokichi was quiet as he mused, "What do you think Mr. detective? And besides, I didn't lie once while we were playing! I'd say that I was being pretty truthful."

Shuichi sighed. He should have seen this coming. "I'd beg to differ."

"But I was! Unless your definition of honesty is different than mine."

"It probably is…,” Shuichi mumbled.

Kokichi huffed a little and quickly dropped his child-like-facade. "Let me give you an important lesson Shumai," Kokichi stepped forward towards his increasingly confused and nervous classmate, "There are honest people who admit that they're liars and liars who say that they're honest people. So that begs the question Shuichi, which one are you?" 

Shuichi stood there dumbfounded, not knowing how to respond. But it looked as if Kokichi wasn't expecting a response because he gave the taller male a quick nod and took off running again. But this time Shuichi didn't chase after him. 

This time he let him run, because the racing thoughts in his own head kept him planted to the ground.

——

_Which one are you…_

Those words were echoing in Shuichi’s mind as he laid down in bed. The fictional sky had dimmed outside and it was nearing 10 o’clock but Shuichi still couldn't get his mind off of that little leader and his tricks

_I know he made us tie on purpose. But for what reason?_

This idea has been buzzing in the detective’s brain ever since Kokichi ran away from him after their game. It felt like he thought of every possible reason why Kokichi would save him. Well, except…

_Was this to show me something? He is cryptid about the way he displays his true feelings so...that has to be why! Let’s see…_

Shuichi could suddenly envision himself driving down an infinite highway in a bright pink car, driving through boxes to make his questions complete.

He drew in his eyes brows. He drove and drove and drove, picking up hookers on the way until he could see it. It was coming in clearly.

_Maybe he was...showing that he doesn't want to hurt me._

And that was the final statement. A big but not yet final piece of the puzzle. And that puzzle piece might have just confused Shuichi even more but...at the same time, it made sense. Although it went against almost everything he’s said to Shuichi before, Kokichi’s never actually _hurt_ him so it wasn’t impossible.

The detective got a bit giddy over this. _I did it. I solved one of his secrets! I guess now this means-_

*Dingdong*

_Huh? Who could that be?_

Shuichi strode over to his door opening it up only to find the person that was on his mind. 

“Hi Shuichi!”

“W-Wha-? Why are you here again.” It came out a bit rude but Shuichi was honestly just surprised.

“How mean! I just wanted to sleepover again but since you don't want my company I'll leave.” He swiveled on his heels to leave but Shuichi blurted out a protest.

“W-Wait!...Um you can sleep here again.”

Those words were basically a handwritten invitation to the trickster and he took it. “Well if you say so,” he said and marched right into Shuichi’s room again.

It was nearly the same as last time. There they were cuddled up on Shuichi’s bed again but with a minuscule difference. Kokichi seemed...quieter. More needy, as apparent by the way he clung onto Shuichi harder. Nobody else would probably notice this but Shuchi’s acutely tuned senses did. He could just feel that something was on his mind. His thoughts must really be loud.

But as much as he wanted to, it didn’t feel right to ask those stereotypical questions like: Are you ok? What's wrong? He figured Kokcihi wouldn’t even answer anyway. _Maybe if I just…_

Shuchi tentatively lifted his right hand a placed it on top of those purple locks. Kokichi flinched a little but did nothing else to object. Shuichi took this as confirmation and started to run his fingers through Kokcihi’s hair. He felt each fiber, the soft strands as he made his way down. And once he reached the bottom, he made his way up to the scalp and repeated.

“Is this...ok?” Shuichi’s voice was nervous, barely above a whisper.

It took a few seconds, to the point where Shuichi thought that maybe he was asleep but the smaller boy’s mouth opened and gently let out a “yea.” 

So Shuichi kept going. It felt oddly intimate and sudden but he couldn't stop. There was this strange urge he felt to protect him. To hold him. _There are those weird thoughts again._ But he didn't let that stop him from comforting the supreme leader.

And that's how they fell asleep that night. An unspoken air among them but a warm comfort that their bodies shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit long but I hope you like it! Again, I don't mind constructive criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi yawed and stretched his limbs, awakening from his sleep. It’s been 2 days since Kokichi and Shuichi’s blackjack game and they've grown even closer since. The morning after that day Shuichi never mentioned how he was worried about Kokichi (he found that the right time never came up), so instead, he just decided to have fun with him. They became more comfortable with each other and Shuichi couldn't be happier. And of course, Kokichi had been coming to sleep over. Shuichi didn't mind it anymore, he liked his company. 

So that brings them here, day 7 at The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, and Shuichi still hasn’t managed to date anyone yet. _I don’t know what I’m gonna do. The others must have found someone...well I know Kaito has a thing for Maki but I don't know if they're together yet._

Shuichi sighed and looked to his left at the sleeping boy under the warm cocoon of the blanket. The detective’s face took on a soft look at the boy’s unusually calm appearance. He gently reached out to Kokichi’s shoulder and shook him a little.

“Kokichi wake up now it's time for breakfast.” 

The boy in question squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden shaking of his body. His movements were clunky as he stretched each of his pale lithe limbs before slowly opening up his eyes. Purple looked at yellow before Kokichi rubbed his face and complained.

"Mmn you're so mean Shuichi. Waking me up from my beauty sleep is a highly punishable offense." 

Shuichi rolled his eyes, "Sure, but come on," he threw the blanket off of them which was met with more protests from Kokichi, "we need to wake up."

They both got dressed (Kokichi brought spare clothes over) and brushed their teeth before heading out. 

Breakfast was delicious as always as the class ate their food and talked. Shuichi noticed that Rantaro and Korekiyo seemed very preoccupied with each other, and we’re Gonta and Kiibo always that close? _Jeez I hope I'm not the only one who’s single…_

After everyone was done he could see Kirumi dragging a frustrated Kokichi into the kitchen to help her clean since Kokichi thought it would be a good idea to fling food at Kaito, which ended up hitting Kirumi instead.

Shuichi shook his head and was about to leave before he was stopped by Kaito and Kaede.

“Hey Shuichi!” Kaede’s bright voice lit up the room, “Me and Katio wanted to talk to you.”

The detective tilted his head, “Huh? Why?”

Kaito spoke up, “Don't worry sidekick you're not in trouble just follow us,” he said while leading both him and Kaede outside. With Shuichi in the middle, they started to walk the perimeter of the school. “So,” Kaito started, “me and Kaede noticed you were uh...talking with Kokichi a lot more.” _Oh. It's about Kokichi. But why do they care?_

“Uh I guess so,” Shuichi said awkwardly.

“Ok, so what do you guys...talk about,” Kaito asked hesitantly.

_Why is he acting so weird._ “Uh I don’t know. Stuff?”

The air around quickly turned stiff and awkward as nobody knew what to say.

The taller boy cleared his throat, “Um what kind of...stuff.”

“Just stuff I guess…” The vague answer did nothing to help the gauche mood and any bystander would have described their situation as cringeworthy. Seconds felt like minutes as Kaito couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Ugh,” Kaede groaned, breaking the heavy silence. Both boys looked at her. “Let me handle this Kaito. Listen Shuichi. Are you dating Kokichi?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened. “W-What?!,” He heaved. “Wha- I-” Shuichi stuttered. _THIS is what they meant?!_

“Oh so you _are_ dating the little gremlin,” Katio said astonished.

“I- I never said that!” Shuichi accused, voice raising an octave.

“Katio…,” Kaede used her melodic voice to calm him down, “Ok there’s no need to get worked up over this.” Or that’s what she thought because Shuichi wasn't even sure what their relationship was. “Oh yes I hang out with him all the time and we sleep next to each other but we haven't confessed our feelings or anything.” Yea they'd totally understand.

They both turned right, now almost coming full circle in their walk. “We don’t care if you are, we just want to know,” she reassured.

“Yea bro, if you are, I totally support you, even if Kokichi is a― _holy shit_!" Kaito locked onto Maki who had just entered into the school. As soon as he saw the door close he whipped his head around to look at Kaede and Shuichi, "Sorry guys I uh- I forgot I had to do something! You can take this over right Kaede? Good. Bye!” And before she could even answer, Kaito sprinted towards the dining hall, space coat catching the air behind him.

The two abandoned students stared at the door for a bit before they both sighed. They were slightly disappointed but ultimately not surprised.

A short moment passed before Kaede composed herself. “Anyways,” she said, “let’s go sit down over there.” She pointed to the wisteria canopy.

Shuichi, having no other choice, reluctantly followed the pianist. As they sat down, Shuichi felt the cool sensation of the bench through his pants thanks to the flowers blocking out most of the sun. He looked at the purple ceiling above him. Hues of violet and lilac covered the top and he could see the little streams of light pouring in. The color calmed him. It made him think of a certain someone. 

“Shuichi…,” Kaede started, breaking Shuichi’s trance. “You know, you can tell me whatever is going on with you and Kokichi.”

Shuichi gnawed at his lip casting his head down and keeping it there. His chest tightened. He _wanted_ to tell Kaede – he really did – but the worry of looking ridiculous was keeping him from explaining.

Kaede huffed, “Come on! You have to tell me, well I guess you don't have to but you can trust me! Like, are you guys friends? Boyfriends?...”

Kaede kept talking, kept asking questions, kept rambling; and each word felt like someone pulling a stick from a beavers dam until…

“I DON'T KNOW!” Shuichi broke. He shouted into the air shaking the purple flowers above him. His hands shot up and gripped his hair. _Please just stop asking questions. Stop. Stop. Stop._

“W-Woah ok I’m sorry,” Kaede said shocked and worried. “Hey it’s ok, shh, it’s ok calm down.”

Kaede tender words coaxed Shuichi’s hand down and soon he was able to breathe. “What do you mean you don’t know? I can try and help you with this if you want.”

Shuichi bit his lip thinking his options over. _I...I have to tell her. I know she wouldn't let it go anyways._

“It's just…,” Shuichi said, trying to find the words, “I don't know what our relationship is. I mean, we hang out all the time and um he sleeps in my bed but n-not in that way! And I...I really like talking with him and being around him but we don't do any romantic stuff together so...yea.” Shuichi was blushing the whole time he explained.

“Hmm,” She hummed to herself, “It sounds like you have a crush on him.” The simple observation left a smirk on her lips. It was kinda funny. Because that single, simple observation was what was causing the detective so much trouble.

“N-No that can’t be right,” he objected, “I’m not gay! So…,” he fidgeted in his seat.

“Shuichi,” Kaede deadpanned, “You do realize that you're allowed to have feelings for boys right? Not just girls.”

“W-Well yea but…,” he trailed off.

She sighed and figured it was a good time to tell him. “Did you know that I was dating Miu?”

Shuichi’s breath stopped and he turned his head up to look at the pianist, “You are?” His voice still expressed his confusion but now was laced with a different emotion other than fear. Ease.

Kaede’s face softened when she saw the effect of what she said, “Yes, I am. And just to let you know I was going to tell you but I saw you and Kokichi together all the time and I figured you were dating and I didn’t want to interrupt that. So...its ok if you have feelings for boys."

And that was all he needed to hear. That it was ok. That it was _valid._ It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. His muscles loosed and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _I like Kokichi… and that's ok._

"Thank you, Kaede." Shuichi smiled. "I-I think I do like him."

Kaede grinned, "See I knew it. So are you gonna ask him out? He obviously likes you."

The boy blushed, "Uh I don't know and he probably doesn't like me anyway."

Kaede gave him a “you’ve gotta be kidding me” face, "Come on Shuichi! How do you not realize that he likes you?” 

“I-”

“And since I know you’re gonna ask for proof here it is,” She straightened her back and counted with her fingers, “He loves talking to you, rarely leaves your side, he's called you cute before and always jokes about liking you, and, from what you've told me, he sleeps in your bed."

Shuichi tried to come up with a rebuttal but failed.

_Crap. He does like me._ "Oh god," he put his hand on his face in realization. "What am I gonna do?"

"Ask him out!" Kaede reiterated loudly.

_I guess if I know he likes me back then nothing can really go wrong._

"I guess… I should… A-Alright! I'll do it then… tonight." He sounded firm at the end like he was actually confident in something for once.

Kaede squealed with joy and gave her best friend a big hug. They talked a bit more about sexuality since Shuichi was getting hung up on labels and after a little talking, found out he was bi. Before leaving to tell Kaito, she wished Shuichi good luck with Kokichi and waved goodbye.

_Ok...tonight I'll ask him. No going back on it now._

―――

The monokubs nighttime announcement echoed through the school as a particularly anxious detective waited in his room for his company. His heart rhythmically hammered at his ribcage and noticed that sitting down made his leg bounce even faster than the blood being pumped. He figured fretting about it wasn't going to help so he did one of the only things that helped him. He cleaned. Cleaning was something that always took his mind elsewhere so by 11:03 his entire room was sparkling. _Wait...11...he should be here by now…_

Shuichi pondered anxiously before opening up his monopad to check Kokichi’s location. It took only a quick second to find his crush’s little pixel figure but…

“Huh?”

He was in the school. In the middle of the hallway at that. _Well that’s odd._ He wasn't even moving either, his icon was perfectly still in one of the school’s first-floor corridors. _Should I check on him? I mean he’s probably fine. Unless he’s hurt…but there's no way he’s hurt… right?_ But Shuichi couldn't help his overthinking head as it spiraled into thoughts of Kokichi lying helplessly on the ground, of Kokichi’s small body slowly bleeding out, of Kokichi already being dead. Those thoughts combined with the adrenaline he was feeling before, made Shuichi sprint out of his room and into the school. 

The big entrance doors boomed closed as Shuichi stepped inside. The dark tones of black and blue that muddled together gave the school an eerie feeling. _Ok, lemme check where he is again._

The detective observed where the shorter boys icon was and swiftly jogged around corners letting the crisp moonlight that shined through the windows keep him from running into a wall. His breath was heavy as he picked up the pace. _Please be ok. Please...Kokichi._

His black shoes hit the grassy ground as he ran and ran and ran until―he stopped. Because sitting there was the ultimate supreme leader, back against the wall, knees drawn towards his chest, and his arms covering his cast down head. Shuichi stared at him, panting noticing the contrast of the boy’s white outfit to the gloomy aura around him. Slowly, he approached the smaller boy to ask him if he was ok when he heard it. It was the faintest of noises but it made Shuichi’s blood run cold.

He was sniffling.

And last time Shuichi checked he hadn’t been sick.

_Is he...crying?_

"Kokichi?"

Shuichi slowly walked towards him, not sure what to do. This was completely out of character for Kokichi. Each step was carefully placed as if stepping too hard would break him. Shuichi sat on his haunches, close enough to Kokichi where he could see each strand of purple hair and each fiber of his clothing. His body trembled with each shaky inhale and the detective heard the soft whines that the leader was trying to repress.

“Kokichi, is everything ok? W-Why are you crying,” concern lacing his voice.

He waited a moment but got no response.

“Please Kokichi...what’s wrong?”

Again no answer.

Shuichi pursed his lips. It made sense Kokichi wasn't talking. _Maybe it's because he didn't want me to see him like this._

The blue-haired boy took an uncertain breath and tried a different approach. “It’s ok if you’re, you know, upset. You can talk to me about it. It’s just us here.” Reassurance. Shuichi had read somewhere in a psychology book that reassurance helps people open up. Hopefully it works on someone like Kokichi.

He waited again. Listening closely for any verbal answer but all he heard was more sniffling and quiet inhales. Just as Shuichi was about to open his mouth Kokichi gave an answer, although not in the way Shuichi was expecting.

He’d been staring at his head which was moving slightly with his breaths when he saw it give a subtle curt shake. A swift centimeter to the left, then right, then repeated a few times, before his head stilled.

_No. But what is he saying no to?_

“No?” Shuichi cautiously asked. “No what?”

It was silent. The only noise was the heavy breaths they both accompanied before Kokichi broke it.

“No,” he said, his voice low and broken.

“No...talking?” Shuichi tried.

Kokichi gently nodded his head up and down.

_Ah ok. I guess he doesn't want to talk._

“Ok. That’s ok. Um,” he pondered what would help him the most. “Would you...like to come to my room again?”

Again, a moment of silence before the rustling of Koichi’s scarf against his shirt told Shuichi yes.

_Ok my room, but he looks too sad to move. Maybe…_

“Do you...want me to carry you?”

The detective subconsciously held his breath, waiting for a reply to his risky question. Again, it took a few moments before Kokichi answered. A small “yes” that was barely above a whisper signaled it was ok to breathe again. The response was impossibly quiet but Shuichi had heard it loud and clear.

“Ok,” he copied the hushed tone of the leader.

Shuichi maneuvered his arms to where Kokichi’s armpits were which prompted the liar to quickly move his arm around Shuichi’s neck and bury his face in his shoulder. The smaller boy moved himself upward so that Shuichi could move his right hand to his bottom and lifted him up while getting in a standing position. As soon as Kokichi felt himself be lifted he moved his legs to wrap around the taller boy's hips. 

With a little bit of adjusting Shuichi made his way to the dorms with around 97 pounds in his arms. _Jeez he shouldn't be this light._

The soft crying hadn't stopped and the tears were felt through two layers of clothes. Which is why Shuichi started whispering phases of reassurance and condolence, hoping that maybe it would help his crush feel a little bit better. Not only better in general. No, he wanted him to feel better about the whole situation. He wanted him to know that he was here for him so that maybe later Kokichi would have enough trust in Shuichi to talk about it. Ah. Trust. That simple word meant so much to Kokichi and Shuichi knew it. Shuichi so desperately hoped that Kokichi trusted him. He hoped that this would lead to them becoming closer like he wanted. At the end of the day, he hoped that they could be together, in love and with boundless trust on both ends.

As Shuichi walked into the building and up to his dorm’s door, he balanced Kokichi on one hand and fished out the key, quickly sliding it in so it would take some strain off his right hand. The room was dark but he didn’t bother to turn on the lights as he shut the door with his foot. The cries for the boy had mostly stopped now only leaving soft hiccups in its place. 

Shuichi walked over to the bed and gently placed him on the covers. When Kokichi’s pale arms moved from his body Shuichi was finally able to get a good look at his face and fuck. It hurt.

Red. His cheeks, his eyes, the tip of his nose. He used his small hand to wipe the dampness from his face. Shuichi watched in awe and worry as his crush, the overconfident liar who loved to mess with people, the childish persona he always took on, was stripped away leaving in its place a fragile and lost looking teen. 

His beautiful wisteria eyes made contact with the golden sun but both swiftly broke contact. Neither of them liked the intensity the other had.

Shuichi sighed. _I guess all we can do now is sleep._

Which is why Shuichi hurriedly changed so that he could get in bed and cuddle Kokichi. When he turned around he saw that the purple-haired boy was already undressed save for a pair of brightly colored boxers, and tucked under the covers, mind clearly somewhere else.

The detective got under the covers too and wasted no time in pulling the shorter male close to him. 

“Hey,” he whispered, “we can talk about this tomorrow ok? Just sleep for now.”

Kokichi cuddled back and replied minutes later, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long school has been kicking my ass lately. I hope this chapter isn't too shitty. Anyways I'm also here to say that the next chapter might not come out for a bit because again of school and the next chapter is the climax with some intense emotions so that's gonna be kinda hard to write. I'll try to update as quickly as I can tho!


	4. Chapter 4

“Mmngh,” Shuichi groaned as he started to wake up. He was about to take a big stretch when his memories of last night hit him like a truck. He shot up and looked to his side, but found no one there. Kokichi had left. Shuichi stared at the spot before putting his hand where the empty space was. It wasn’t warm...but it wasn’t cold either. _He probably left this morning._ Shuichi couldn’t say he was surprised by his crush’s sudden departure. Kokichi was seen open and maskless to him yesterday, probably before he was ready. Kokichi had a habit of avoiding things that were too personal.

The detective took his hand off the spot and got dressed to go eat. Once in the dining hall, he saw that pretty much everyone was there. Including Kokichi. He was joking with Rantaro about something when he turned his head and saw him. Kokichi’s gaze faltered, his mouth lost a bit of its smile but Kokichi being Kokichi he was able to regain his composure. There was an obvious lack of conversation between the two boys but nobody mentioned it. Except for Kaede, “Hey, so how did it go yesterday?” She made sure to whisper even though Kokichi was in a heated debate with Katio about whether Pluto was a planet.

Shuichi bit his lip, “I- I wasn’t able to confess. Something...happened.”

Kaede cocked her head a bit, “Something happened?”

“I can’t tell you though...it’d be a violation of Kokichi’s privacy.” 

Kaede hummed acknowledging how serious this sounded and dropped the questions.

As Shuichi stood up after finishing his meal he was surprised to say the least when Kokichi bounced in front of him.

“Good morning my beloved, let’s do something fun today!”

Shuichi was taken aback at his offer. _I...thought he was mad at me. Hmm it seems like he’s trying to ignore what happened yesterday. But there’s no way I could ignore something like that!_

“Kokichi…” the detective started. He could see on the shorter boy’s face he knew exactly what was coming, “we have to talk about what happened yesterday.” Shuichi spoke aloud now since everyone else had filtered out of the dining room. 

“What happened yesterday? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he smiled innocently.

Shuichi shook his head. _That has to be the most obvious lie he’s ever told. I guess he still doesn’t want to talk about it. I’ll just ask him about it later then._

“Don’t lie Kokichi. We’ll just talk about it later then ok?” He said and then quickly changed the topic for Kokichi’s sake. “So what did you want to do today?”

"Hmm," Kokichi tapped his index finger to his lips thoughtfully, "Oh! I have an idea! Follow me," he said as he grabbed Shuichi's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Bwahh!!" Shuichi gasped as he tried to stop himself from tripping.

Kokichi continued to yank Shuichi behind him, down the steps, and eventually coming to a stop in the A/V room. 

Kokichi let go of his hand and dramatically turned around to face him. “Movie night!” he said with his arms stretched wide.

“Uh, it's still morning Kokichi,” the detective chuckled. 

“Whatever,” he stuck his tongue out and walked over to choose a movie.

Shuichi walked over to sit down and watched Kokichi rummage through the DVDs under the tv. As he was waiting his gaze strayed down towards the shorter boy’s butt which was conveniently positioned upwards as he searched for a movie. His face suddenly felt completely flushed and embarrassed as he just couldn’t divert his eyes.

“I hope you’re not staring at my ass Shuichi!” Kokichi giggled, still turned away from him. 

“N-No!” he yelped, face becoming even more red.

More giggles were heard. “Nishishi you’re a _terrible_ liar Shuichi,” He said standing up with a movie in his hand. “I can’t _believe_ my beloved is a gross perv but I can’t say I’m surprised! It’s always the quiet ones haha,” he laughed. “Hey do you wanna watch this one?” He asked. Shuichi looked at the case in his hand to read _Ocean’s 8_. 

“Isn’t that one about a heist?” he questioned.

“Yup! It’s actually based on one of my heists I did with D.I.C.E but they had to change most of it so people wouldn’t suspect us.”

Shuichi smiled. “Ah, then I guess while we watch you’ll have to tell me the real story,” he said, playing along. 

Kokichi gave a sheepish grin which he tried to hide with his bandana. “I- I guess so!” he said, making sure he sounded confident at the end. He turned around again and put the movie in the dvd player. Once in he grabbed the remote he sat down right next to Shuichi so that their clothed hips were touching.

“U-um,” the detective stuttered and glanced down where their bodies touched. It’s not that he wanted to move away, he just felt so nervous! 

”What?” Kokichi looked at him and followed his gaze,”Ohhh I see! You’re all nervwous embarwasd that our _bodies_ are touching.”

Shuichi let out a squeak and Kokichi didn’t think he could look more horrified. “Nishishi I guess you’ll just have to get used to it then,” he said just before he moved and plopped himself right in between Shuichi’s legs, head resting on his chest. “See this isn’t so bad!” He teased. 

_That’s it. I’m dead. I’m officially dead. RIP Shuichi Saihara. Wha- why does he do these kinds of things?? Although...I can’t say that I hate it…_

“Hmm, I’m gonna take that silence as a yes. But can we start the movie nowww, I’m starting to get bored,” Kokichi pouted.

Shuichi broke out of his trance and apologized as he picked up the remote and pressed play.

———

“Cmon cmon cmon…” Kokichi stuck his tongue out as he carefully slid a block out from the tower.

The unstable wooden column shook lightly after being pulled but luckily stayed upright.

Shuichi chuckled at the close call. He was surprised Kokichi decided to follow him to his room after dinner. Maybe he really did wanna talk about what happened yesterday. Although...knowing Kokichi he probably just wanted to hang out and try and beat him in a game.

_Even if that’s the case...I’m not letting him run away this time. I’m going to find the right time to bring it up. I have to._

“-ichi!”

“Huh,” Shuichi said, snapping out of his trace.

“Jeez Shumai you’re so mean,” he sniffled, “if someone did that to me in my organization they’d surely have their head chopped off,” he said emphasizing the word chopped by karate chopping his open palm.

“Ah, I’m sorry Kokichi. What were you trying to say?”

“Hmph, I was tryinggg to say that it’s your turn. You should be grateful I didn’t crown myself the winner right now since you were being unresponsive,” he joked making sure to smile at the end.

Shuichi hummed, “That does sound like something you would do. Thank you Kokichi. Now…”

Shuichi observed the rickety Jenga tower trying to spot an easy piece. He lightly pushed some potential pieces but they were stuck and made the whole thing wobble. That was until he found a piece close to the bottom. He nudged it lightly with his fingertip and when it moved with ease he smirked. _Bingo._ He carefully started to pull the piece out. _Come on… almost…_

“HELLO STUDENTS!-”

“BWAHH” 

_*CRASH*_

Shuichi went silent as he looked at the carnage.

Wooden blocks strewn everywhere.

_The stupid nighttime announcement scared me!_

Unsurprisingly it didn’t take long for Kokichi to react.

“AHAHAHA OH MY GOD,” he laughed while clutching his stomach, obviously finding this hilarious.

Shuichi found it a bit funny but was still a bit annoyed he lost to something like that. “Stop laughing that’s not funny, “ he said with a smile on his face. “I- I can’t believe that happened.”

Kokichi giggled a bit more before wiping a tear from his eye, “That was so perfect oh my god your face *pfft* you looked so scared! Ahh I guess this means I win though! Hey, maybe after that I should be called the Ultimate lucky student!”

Shuichi shook his head, “Sure Kokichi. I won’t say you won fair and square but you did win,” he smiled sheepishly, “and I don’t mind too much that I lost since I had so much fun playing with you.” A rosy tint spread across his face.

Kokichi’s eyes went wide. He definitely wasn’t expecting more of Shuichi’s flirting. “W-Well whatever it’s always fun with me here you should know that! Anyways I’m gonna go put my jammies on now,” he said quickly and rushed into the bathroom.

Silence hushed over the room after the Kokichi closed the door. He sighed. _I can’t keep stalling. Of course I don’t want to rush him into being honest with me but…_

He sighed again. _If I don’t actively try and uncover all his lies. He’ll know I’m not trying hard enough. He’s only acting like this because...because being vulnerable is hard for him._

_…_

Shuichi took a deep breath to concentrate on his breathing. His movements were slow and steady as he waited for Kokichi to come out. 

_In two, three, four, hold two, three, four, out two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. In two three four-_

He repeated the breathing technique until he heard the door open. He gazed up at the noise to see Kokichi walkout and oh- those were new pajamas he observed.

The supreme leader was small, anyone could’ve told you that, but when you see him wearing an oversized purple Panta shirt with his shorts barely peeking out from the bottom...yea it was more apparent to say the least. 

Suddenly those breathing techniques became futile.

“Oh what's wrong my beloved?” He smirked. “Is seeing lil’ ol me in these skimpy clothes giving you a stiffy? Hmm?”

“W-WHA-?!” Shuichi violently sputtered which prompted him to choke on his spit. 

Kokichi chortled, “I guess I was right then neheehee!”

“N-No!” Shuichi said, gaining his composure, “I’ve just, never seen you wear that before.”

Kokichi hummed as he sat on the bed, “Yea I found it in the warehouse and i just couldn't resist! Well as long as you don’t have a hard on wanna go to bed?”

The detective resisted his urge to act embarrassed and instead brought it up.

“No. Kokichi...we have to talk about it. Why were you crying last night?”

The atmosphere quickly changed to something sour as the leader’s face dropped completely. “I told you already. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said flatly.

Shuichi bit his lip. _I have to press forward. I’m so sorry Kokichi but this isn’t going to be fun for you._

“No kokichi...you can’t keep lying about that. This is serious I mean, you were all by yourself crying and you wouldn't talk to me...please just tell me what’s wrong.”

Kokichi’s eyebrows furrowed and he stood up, “Oh and who’s to say I’m lying. Maybe I have chronic memory loss and I have no idea what you’re talking about. And even if I did, why should I tell you,” he spit out.

_Ouch. I should've expected that reaction though. But I'm not gonna let him push me away._

"Because I'm worried about you. You were acting completely out of character. I just want to make sure you're ok," he spoke firmly but softened at the end.

A flash of unbridled rage was shot toward Shuichi which quickly changed into one of arrogance, "Woooww so the big bad detective is worried about me huh?" As he spoke he slowly sauntered over to the other boy who took a few steps backward. "Aw that's pretty cute. That you're trying to figure me out that is."

He observed Kokichi as he inched closer. He observed his face: the way his eyebrows were raised, the way eyes stared into his own in the most patronizing way, the way his lips were upturned in an evil smirk, the way his walk emanated raw power.

The detective barely had time to register how close the leader had become before he felt a harsh shove on his shoulders and consequently a dull pain through his back and skull thanks to the wall. His face squinted in pain and brought his hand up to his sore head trying to soothe the pounding. His attention was quickly directed elsewhere as Kokichi stood close to him, short but dangerous, and laughed.

"It's funny how you think you can solve me like one of your case files but I hate to break it to you Shumai you can't," he clicked his tongue.

"N-No that's wrong!" Shuichi raised his voice. "We've been getting close and you can't lie to me about that."

Kokichi backed off a bit but turned around to face him, "Close? Who said that? I've just been using you to escape this game and you're the one who fell for it."

Shuichi grit his teeth at those words. "Stop Kokichi I know you're lying just please! Tell me what's wrong!" He rubbed at his face in frustration. "God Kokichi I care about you, that's why I took you in and didn't force you to talk! I know you have issues with vulnerability and that's why you're lying to me right now. About using me."

Kokichi looked appalled. As if someone dared analyze him. As if someone dare see him without his mask on. 

"Oh that's rich, care about me?! That's the worst lie you've told!"

"But it's true Kokichi! I like spending time with you. I like playing your games and listening to you talk even if most of it is just lies. Kokichi I-...I don't know if I should bring this up now but…" he took a deep breath in and exhaled," I was waiting for you last night because I wanted to tell you that...that I like you!" Shuichi shut his eyes and confessed. He kept them closed as he kept talking, "I l-like you Kokichi so it's no lie that I care about you."

The air went still. It was completely silent until kokichi scoffed.

"You? Like me? What a cruel lie Shuichi," he turned his head away and looked at the bed.

"It’s not a lie though," Shuichi stepped forward bringing Kokichi’s attention to him, "You out of all people should know that."

Shuichi moved closer till they only had a few inches of space between them.

_"I hope this is the right move,"_ he briefly thought before wrapping his arms around Kokichi and pulling him into a meaningful embrace. 

"Kokichi. I know it's hard for you to trust people. I know it's hard for you to open up. But that's ok. I'll spend as much time as you need slowly gaining your trust. Because I care about you Kokichi and I understand your boundaries. But it makes me sad to see you cry. So please...talk to me. Give me a hint if that's all. I know after all this time you still can't find me completely untrustworthy...right?"

The limp boy below him twitched. Shuichi could only feel his heavy breath on his shirt. 

That was until he heard a sort of defeated laugh arise. 

Kokichi pulled his face away from Shuichi and just looked plain tired. No malice. No sarcasm.

Just tiredness.

He moved back slightly. 

"Haha. Jeez the detective has caught the phantom thief. I'm not surprised though. It gets so lonely being the only organization member here. Yup super lonely…"

_Lonely... is he?_

"Kokichi have you been feeling lonely since we got here?"

Kokichi smirked, "Ding ding ding! You got it right! Yea to be honest it gets kinda boring without your subordinates to trust and understand you y'know?"

Shuichi hummed putting the pieces together, "So you've been lonely...because no one understands you but...you can't get close to anyone because you don't trust us."

Kokichi stayed silent.

"...I'm right, aren't I Kokichi. But that still doesn't explain exactly why you were crying last night."

He let out a sigh, "I think it does….here Shuichi. Just this once I'll tell you the truth ok so listen close," Kokichi locked eyes with Shuichi. "I love hanging out with my beloved too but how can I trust him. He seems to keep a good track record but...but you never know. It sucks. Having all these complicated thoughts. I-I just don't wanna be alone anymore!" His voice broke and he turned his head away again. He bit his lip hiding his face from Shuichi.

"Kokichi…you don't have to be alone anymore. I don't want you to be alone because I want to be there for you. I'm not asking you to trust me immediately. I'd like to keep having more dates if you're comfortable and then maybe… maybe you'll see just how much I want to solve the greatest mystery I've ever encountered."

The shorter boy took a shaky inhale. 

"Is that so?"

Shuichi smiled, "Very much so."

They both stood still before Kokichi shot out and hugged Shuichi tears sprouting at his eyes and leaking into his shirt. Shuichi stumbled a bit from the force but wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the body in front of him. 

They stayed like that for a while before the leader backed away and wiped his eyes, "Ah, how embarrassing. Hey Shuichi can I be honest with you one more time?"

The detective lightly squeezed the boys back in reassurance, "Sure."

Kokichi gulped before speaking out, "I like you too Shumai!"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Wha- y-you do?!"

Kokichi giggled, "Of course, how could anyone be any more perfect. I swear Shuichi, sometimes I thought I was brought into this world just to meet you," he smiled.

The detective was speechless. His face quickly turned red.

_He- He actually likes me!_

He let out a breathy giggle, "Ah this is so weird. No ones ever liked me before."

"Well then I'll be sure to be the world's best boyfriend!"

"Boyfriends?!"

"Yup! Now that you're the boyfriend of the Ultimate Supreme Leader you get extra protection and if anyone messes with you I'll just send them straight to Siberia! You wanna be my boyfriend too right?”

Shuichi smiled, "Of course."

Kokichi gave a huge grin back. "Now, I think we can both agree that this has been a _very_ stressful day so some sleep must be in order," he stated moving his eyes to his bed.

Shuichi nodded and sadly broke away from his new boyfriend, "Yea that sounds good."

But just like magnets, once they got into bed they felt a pull towards each other and cuddled up close. 

The previous atmosphere had dissipated and left a pleasant warmth in its place. Both boys were content and basking in this new giddy feeling they shared. But Shuichi being himself couldn't stop thinking.

"I'm sorry Kokichi,” he said virtually out of nowhere.

Kokichi furrowed his brows, "Why?"

"Because… I feel like I pushed you too far today," he admitted with guilt lacing his voice.

"No no don't start with that,” Kokichi quickly shut down his boyfriend’s nervousness. “You didn't push me too far Shuichi. I was being a brat. I think I might’ve um, pushed you too far though...I'm...sorry for that," he mumbled the last part.

Shuichi felt his heart swell, "Thank you Kichi and I'm very proud of you today. I know talking about that stuff can be hard but you did a great job persevering. I'm so proud of you." He stroked his fingers through Kokichi's hair.

The little spoon grinned, "Yea but Shumai is the only one who gets honesty privileges sometimes."

He smiled, "Ok, I'm ok with that. Now let's go to bed Kokichi." 

Both boys snuggled up closer, sharing their warmth and care. But just before they fell asleep Kokichi spoke up.

"You know what I just realized. I think I've slept in your bed more than my own this whole time."

That thought earned a chuckle from both of them before they drifted off to sleep.

And that night for the first in a long while, Kokichi Ouma truly felt safe. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been so long but I finally finished this chapter! The next chapter is an epilogue so it's not *super* important but I'm still gonna write it. 
> 
> Have a good day y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So it's been a while since I've written so this might not be the best but I am open to taking constructive criticism!
> 
> This will probably have 5 chapters and I will update as often as I can but I am in school so keep that in mind.


End file.
